Of Slaves and Masters
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru receive a slave girl each for Yuletide? Well, one thing’s for sure. Taxes! LOL! InuKag, SessRin, MirSang.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Slaves and Masters**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha…let's just say…the plot would be…different. But I don't, so the plot isn't different.

**Summary**: What happens when Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru receive a slave girl each for Yuletide? Well, one thing's for sure. Taxes! LOL! Inu-Kag, Sess-Rin, Mir-Sang.

**Chapter 1: **Yuletide Gifts

"This, Milord is for the Lords Canterbury and Dixie. These capes go to the Weslands' daughters, and…" Inuyasha stifled a yawn as the Lord of Yuletide Gifts, the Lord Merrywell, presented Inutaisho with all the outgoing gifts.

He gave Sesshoumaru a look, which his brother returned with interest. **He** was watching his mother supervise the head seamstress as she added the finishing touches on their suits for tonight.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, sweethearts, go on to your rooms, and get ready, the banquet starts in only 6 hours," fussed Izayoi.

Stifling another yawn, Inuyasha joined Sesshoumaru outside the room. "What think you of the Yuletide preparations, Sesh?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think that they'd be much more enjoyable if we were actually able to help, instead of just sit and watch, not even allowed to voice an opinion on those hideous cuffs, Ash," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Aye, not to mention the circlet going to the Lords Canterbury! That'd never fit his head. Fit his waist, more like."

The older demon laughed. "Then he'll use it as a waistband instead of a crown. Father needed and excuse to rid himself of the extra gold on his old crown. It gets heavy, y'know."

They'd reached their rooms, and so Inuyasha resigned himself to his over-eager Chamberlain, Onigumo.

"Inuyasha, you're here! Good. The bath's almost ready, the masseuse girls…ah, they're here! Now, I've seen your suit for tonight, the twelfth night of Christmas, the gift-giving day, the most exciting night! It's a nice royal green, peacock color, without being too boorish, and I've picked out this wonderful gold circlet to go with it, see, its got emeralds embedded in it!" the human gushed with far too much enthusiasm than appropriate, "Oh, and this necklace, remember it, Izayoi…that is, Her Highness had it made for you when you came of age! It's got your father's baby fangs on it, it'll go well. Look at this, the best of all, this jade bracelet, it'll be wonderful! Your suit ends just past the elbows, and this'll go—"

Inuyasha stopped listening as Onigumo rushed around making sure everything was perfect, and wondered how Sesshoumaru was faring. He hated any social gathering beyond all reason. At least Inuyasha gave into Onigumo; Sesshy fought Naraku's whims like mad.

"Naraku! I'm not wearing that!" Sesshoumaru growled as he dodged the demons' atta—er… attempts to pull a platinum crown studded with lapis lazuli and rose quartz over his head. It was part of an outfit also including a deep rose colored robe (that was still under his step-mother's eye, presumably having more _**pink **_added to it), a clear crystal choker with more rose quartz, and a leather belt with yet _**more**_ rose quartz.

"Sesshoumaru! It is your duty to wear the Crown Prince's crown! Your father, the King, would be ashamed if he saw you now!" snarled Naraku.

"My father, the King, would be more amused! And you can take your duty and stuff it up your—"

"Sesshoumaru! Honestly, you're acting like _**such**_ a child!"  
Ducking a fresh attack, the Prince whined, "What I want to know is how come Inuyasha gets the manly green robe, and I have to prance around in pink like a pretty fairy girl!"

Stifling a chuckle, Naraku finally succeeded in settling the crown on his charge's royal head. "Because you can control your temper, unlike Inuyasha. He is too young!" crooned the Chamberlain. Sesshoumaru knew it was flattery, not even good flattery at that, but it felt nice to be reminded that he was older, and consequently better. Better about 50 of the time, but still!

Later, that night at the banquet, Izayoi and Inutaisho had presented their gifts to the court, and given out the vast supplies of wheat, grain, and other useful things to the poor.

Now it was his turn to receive presents. Lords and noblemen came up and presented their Yuletide gifts to the royal family, occasionally conjuring up something for a favorite in their retinue.

Miroku, the monk, got the most by far, mostly from the ladies. No one was surprised. The monk, for someone so religious, was…not so religious when it came to pretty women.

Finally, the last noble came up to present his gifts. It was Koga, the blue-eyed demon who ruled the far away grasslands with his wolf pack.

"I present to His Majesty…the King, this meager offering!" he said, and with a flourish, another wolf demon appeared with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow was solid gold, from the looks of it, and it was strung with what looked like dragon heartstring. The quiver of arrows was silver and all the arrows were white-gold, their tips lapis lazuli, jade, and crystal. Inutaisho sat up even straighter, if possible. Archery was his love, after Izayoi and his kingdom.

"Is that…?" he asked, squinting.

"It is," Koga smiled, "Milord, I present you, the bow and arrows of Inusasha, your forefather!" (A/N: Ok, ok, so that was a little random…but I needed a name!)

Everyone gasped and burst into applause. Inuyasha looked to his left, where his mother wore a rather strained smile and his father was lookin as though he'd been told that he was the supreme pontiff of all things living. Then, to the far left, there was Sesshoumaru, looking impossibly bored (and yet maintaining his princely demeanor…sometimes, Inuyasha hated that kid for being so perfect).

Koga was not done. "For Queen Izayoi, the most beautiful woman in all the lands, I present this necklace to grace her royal neck. Its life has been blessed with the honor!" Another flourish and another wolf-demon, this time holding the famous necklace of Io, a fancy thing with all other colors encrusted in the large opals it was fashioned out of, so you could not find a dress that would not match.

This time, Inuyasha's parents switched expressions, his mother bewitched and his father with a smile tugging at his lips.

"For the royal Princes Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha," Koga called, jerking Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to attention, "two fine girls, slaves from an exotic place, found by my men as vicious little temptresses and growing up in my camp, untouched, for my lieges," he bowed low. Two girls materialized from a cloud of smoke that was not there a moment ago.

Inuyasha had to smirk. His slave, bound in irons and clad in servants' clothes with his emblem on it, was a real beauty. She had large brown eyes with hazel and black flecks, pale, creamy skin. Sensuous pink lips were curled into a sneer and long black-brown tresses were piled atop her head, with bangs hiding her frown as she fought vainly against the chains binding her.

Sesshoumaru regarded her with contempt and cast his eyes on his own girl. She was much more resigned to her fate, and did not appear to be the "vicious temptress" Koga had promised. She had a quiet, demure face that was very appealing, and her black hair was in a single long braid that caressed her curves and stopped at her thighs. She had down-cast eyes, apparently examining Sesshoumaru's emblem with interest.

He liked her.

"Finally, for the brave and illustrious monk Miroku, sire, I hope you will forgive me," Koga said, and Miroku, from his place of honor next to Sesshoumaru, straightened, "I present this servant girl, Sango, to do your housework. She is a virgin. I know a man of God would not have it any other way," Koga said smirking, "And once again, forgive me for gifting a woman—"

"Oh no, my dear man, she will do, she will do very well," Miroku reassured him, his lecherous eyes roving all over the young woman's body. She was scantily clothed, unlike the Princes' girls, and seemed very uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

Suddenly, the truth hit the two Princes like a boulder to the shoulder. They shot each other looks, as if to see if the other was thinking the same. Koga wanted a favor of the royals, of course! He was buttering them up with expensive gifts. As the feast began, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched the wolf-demon with their eyes.

They would find out what he wanted, and they would deny him.

They would win. They always did.

Right?

**Right? Am I right? Can I get a whoop-whoop here? C'mon, you know I'm right…ducks rotten apple and old shoe**

Onomatopoeia: Yeah, I don't think you're right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Slaves and Masters **

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? Yeah, I still don't own Inuyasha. DARN YOU RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!

**Chapter 2: **Massages, Meals, and Blushes.

Inuyasha was in his room, Onigumo helping him shrug off his suit. Suddenly, a nervous page came in.

"Milord Inuyasha? Er…your slave is here. My liege the King said she was to…keep you company," he said, already bowing himself out.

Inuyasha grinned to himself as the girl (woman?) walked in. At a poke from the page, she scowled and bowed.

"What is your name slave?" he asked.

"Kagome…sire," she replied.

"Very well. Massage my feet," he ordered. He didn't much feel like a massage, and he could have had the masseuse (who would no doubt do it much better than the girl) but he wanted to see if her fierce pride would allow for such a thing.

She bent her head, and proceeded to press Inuyasha's feet.

Sesshoumaru called for his slave. She appeared, silent, head bowed.

"What are you called?" he asked quietly.

"Rin, sire," she replied. Her voice was a ripple of silver. Her eyes were gray as…as…as the hair on Jaken's head.

"Rin…can you cook?"

"Reasonably well, milord."

"Can you make me something? Now? Something savory would be nice, the dessert was far too good," Sesshoumaru asked. She looked up at him for the first time, a small smile gracing her features. Bowing her head once again so that a curtain of hair hid her face, she asked directions to the palace kitchen.

"No need. These are my apartments, and they come with a kitchen." He waved her to a curtained passageway to the side of the entrance chamber they were in.

She bowed low and made to leave. "Oh, and Rin?" he called.

"Sire?"

"There is no need to bow so excessively. I care not to have such a pretty girl become a hunchback," Sesshoumaru said, a hint of a smile tugging his lips.

"Aye, milord."

Miroku could not believe his luck. A girl! He'd gotten a girl for Christmas! No doubt Koga had his own intentions, but a girl!

"Milord?" the young woman approached him with caution in those chocolate brown eyes. Miroku found himself entranced.

"Aye…Sango is it?"

"Aye milord. Shall I serve dinner?" she asked, mistrust in her eyes.

The monk chuckled, thinking she'd be serving more than that if he had his way.  
"Aye, Sango. Serve dinner."

Later that night, Kagome, Sango, and Rin were directed to their shared sleeping chambers, a circular room connecting Inuyasha's, Miroku's and Sesshoumaru's apartments.

"How's your master?" asked Kagome.

"Not too bad. He seems kind," Rin said.

The miko snorted. "Only 'cause he's probably gonna bed you, and wants no complaints."

Sango laughed softly. "You've been saying some man will bed us all since we were found by those wolves! Don't take her seriously Rin!"

But Rin's eyes widened nonetheless and Kagome regretted scaring her friend. "Ask me how my master is, go on," she said.

Rin smiled, knowing the answers she would likely get. "Alright…how's your master?"

"He's a prat! A big, overgrown puppy! One of those men that think the world revolves around him! A little spoiled brat!" Kagome scoffed.

Sango giggled. "Well, has he tried to bed you?"

"Not yet, but 'tis only a matter o' time!" Kagome said confidently.

"Sango?" asked Rin.

"Mine is a lecherous fiend, or so the maids tell me. He couldn't keep his eyes offa me the whole time."

"Well girls, looks like we're all in a lion's cave. But at least we're together," yawned Kagome.

"Aye," Rin agreed.

"Together," Sango smiled, and the thought brought peace to her mind.

The next day, Inutaisho announced that the annual New Year's Hunt would be taking place not for one day, but three, to celebrate the drought that had been ended by the recent rainfalls.

Inuyasha went to the archery field in a foul mood. He picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows, and marched himself over to the toughest course.

Shooting one arrow after another, each one missing its mark more and more wildly, until he finally gave up in burst of fury and collapsed on the grass. Kagome had followed him, as she had been appointed as his constant shadow. She'd watched from the shade of the tree nearby, and as the sun sunk past the forest line, she ventured out.

"Milord seems agitated," she said, her curiosity piqued by the hanyou's strange behavior.

"Shut up wench, and leave me in peace," came a half audible snarl.

Kagome, wishing she had Rin's patience and soothing qualities, sat a safe distance away.

"Surely milord has heard, when one pushes away company, one needs it most." He would hate having sayings thrust on him, but Kagome derived a small pleasure from it.

"Not when said company happens to be an irritating slave of no consequence, who—"

"—Is only trying to do her job," Kagome said smoothly.

"What is your job? To keep me miserable? To witness every moment of my embarrassment?" Inuyasha had still not lifted his head from the ground as he lay sprawled on his stomach, facing parallel to her, face turned away. She giggled on the inside. Exactly like a child lies after a tantrum.

"To make things _better_ is my job."

"Feh."

She smiled. He was weakening.

"Now, what could possibly make someone so sweet-tempered so irate?" Kagome said, tapping her chin thoughtfully, her voice oozing sincerity. She thought she saw his head lift slightly.

"Could it be that his favorite dessert wasn't served? Oh, surely not! _**Dinner **_hasn't been served! Perhaps his mother didn't listen to his whims? No, he is a big boy he would have no whims," she conversed with herself. She was facing the forest, not glancing at Inuyasha, but she could see that his face was turned towards her. Whether he was angry or amused, she could not tell.

"Has his brother insulted him? No, they love each other. Maybe his father does not let him voice his opinion?" Kagome paused and looked at Inuyasha expectantly. He opened his mouth, closed it, and gazed at her.

"No."

"Then what in the world could have happened?"

"The hunt," he whispered. And…could it be? Yes! He was flushing a pale pink at his ears! Kagome watched the blush creep up to his cheekbones.

"Milord does not like to hunt?" she said cautiously, knowing she was on shaky ground.

The Prince gave a jerk of his head and sat up.

"I can't shoot," he mumbled.

Kagome scooted closer. "Meaning…?"

"You saw me just now! I cannot shoot! If I aim an arrow at a dead dog, it'd more likely hit my father in his inner chambers!" Inuyasha snapped. Clearly, he'd said all he was going to.

Kagome could have rolled about laughing. A Prince, a stuck up, spoiled "I'm so perfect" brat like Inuyasha, stinking at archery! She controlled her mirth, judging (wisely) that it wouldn't bode well for what could be a budding…not friendship, but not enmity, either.

"Well, then…" she was at a loss for words. "Um…how'd you manage all these years?"

"I'd rush off in the midst of everyone, then stop and make a great show of hearing something, or give them the slip…and…and then…" he seemed to be blushing even harder.

"Yes…"

"I'd go off in a different direction. There's an old hermit living in an abandoned witch-tower. I'd visit her, and she'd give me—" he broke off abruptly, staring beyond Kagome's shoulders.

"She'd give you what?" Kagome urged.

He got up and pushed her aside roughly. "I'm fine!" he barked, and bounded across the course. Kagome whirled around, prepared to give him a piece of her mind, and found herself looking at Inuyasha's retreating back, and Sesshoumaru's cold gaze from under the same tree she'd been watching from. She rose up, bowed, dusted off the grass from her tunic and made to pass. He stopped her.

"Milord?" she asked, wary of perverted lords who'd take advantage of the twilight and their privacy. _Oh why did Inuyasha run off?_ she found her self thinking, _At least I wouldn't have to worry about…_she broke off as she realized she was already thinking of the Prince as her protector. _No! Don't get dependant on a lord! _She berated herself silently. Sesshoumaru was still studying her.

"Is Rin your sister?" he asked abruptly.

"Milord?"

"Is Rin your sister?"

"No sire. We are just friends," Kagome replied, puzzled as to why he was asking her these questions.

"You've known her for quite a while?"

"Aye sire."

"Has she…been engaged with a man?"

"She's a virgin sire," Kagome said immediately, deciding that Sesshoumaru was going to try and bed her innocent Rin.

"Not that! I mean…has she been in love?" he asked. If Kagome hadn't known better, she's say those lips of his were quirked in an embarrassed gesture. Good thing she knew better.

"Not to the best of my knowledge sire."

"You may leave then…and no one need know our conversation. Not even my brother."

"Aye, sire."

sigh

I'll do Rin and Sango's first days tomorrow! I mean…in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Slaves and Masters **

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, sadly, declined my offer to buy (ok, kidnap) him from Rumiko.sighs and shakes head So I do not own him. Poor chap doesn't know what he's missing…turns up music to muffle screams coming from closet

**Chapter Three: Other First Days **

Miroku was going to spend the day preparing for the hunt. 50 men and three days in a forest meant a lot of work for someone.

He took Sango with him to the kitchens.

"Ok, so what've you got planned for their meals?" he asked Jaken, the head chef.

"Hehehehe ole Jaken gots his cookery right…and that's the on'y thin' keeping Inutaisho Lord Thing from chucking me out…and I've that worked for all him ancestors!" the old man cackled.

Miroku rolled his eyes and looked at his slave. She was casting a bewildered eye over the cook. "Is he…in his right mind?"

"Oh, yeah. Right enough, anyway. He's old, can't talk straight half the time, then he'll make perfect sense for like ten minutes. Jaken, tell…me…what…you'll…feed—"

"Miroku! Why are you talking like that? Now move out, I have to make scones and get some cheese from the pantries, ale and…wine! For dinner…I'll have to send a chef! No…I need them all for the Yuletide feast…I know! I'll send an assistant. That young boy, McAdams. Yes…Miroku! Still here you why? Get out! Have to make lords for food. Out!" Jaken screeched, chasing them out.

"Well that was fun, wouldn't you say?" said Miroku calmly.

"Impossibly so. What next then?" Sango was looking forward to learning more about this new castle and its ways. Besides…her master didn't seem too bad. At least he was funny.

"Now, we go to court. Brace yourself, it'll be unbelievably boring," Miroku said. He was right. The sun had almost set before they got out of listening to men and women tell Inutaisho their problems, so he could solve them.

"What do you want for dinner master?" asked Sango, happy to be out.

"I'll be dining with the king tonight, and all other Sunday nights. Don't wait up for me," he said smiling. She nodded. Then there was nothing but to head back to the kitchen, beg some food, and wait for Kagome and Rin to come back.

Sesshoumaru woke up with a sense of something new. He had a sense of…looking forward to something. What was it…? Ah yes, the slave. Rin.

He stood up and stretched, and then promptly tripped and fell on his face on the tatami mats.

"What the—" Sesshoumaru was in a highly ungraceful heap and shifted so that he wasn't, at least, bottoms up.

"Ohmigosh milord, I didn't mean it! I swear I didn't, I just thought, its quite a while past dawn, so I'd make milord breakfast and be ready when he woke, but I didn't imagine you'd trip over me, I'm terribly sorry!"

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru cut into her blabbering rather curtly, "a little help?"

"Of course," she said, seeming flustered, and lent a hand. He righted himself, and rearranged his sleeping robe irately.

"What a way to start a day," he muttered, making his way to the chamberpot room.

"Milord?" said a plaintive voice. He turned impatiently, and tried to make his expression a little gentler when he saw Rin's face. Before she spoke, he voiced her thoughts.

"No, I am not eating in the dining hall because I don't want your breakfast," he said softly, "and no, I won't punish you. It was as much my fault as yours. I just need to use the chamberpot and clean my teeth."

She nodded. "Very well, sire, but I wanted to tell you that you have a rather large rip in the…posterior of your robe."

"What?" he yelled, whirling around himself several times before catching his robe. Indeed, there was a rip, right at his bum, and revealing his underwear. He growled in frustration.

A quick summoning of Naraku and a fresh silk green sleep robe was found. After taking a bath (by himself, unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru detested being bathed by giggling servant girls) and a trip to the chamberpot, the Crown Prince settled to his breakfast, which was admittedly delicious.

"You know, milord," Naraku said conversationally as Sesshoumaru fell onto his rice cakes and sake, "You've kind of outgrown your old hunting armor. It's only made of woven reeds, after all, and they've gotten rather dirty after your last year's tussle with that boar. I think you need a new set."

Sesshoumaru pinned him with a glare. "No fair bringing up re-dressing matters when I'm eating," he complained.

"I suppose I could take it to milady Izayoi…" Naraku trailed off.

"Fine! But no pink! Promise?"

"No pink," Naraku said, with a friendly wink at Rin. Sesshoumaru scowled. "Rin, go get ready. We're going for a ride."

A rough hour later found them on a beaten down trail that rounded a nearby mountain and ventured back to the palace.

Sesshoumaru rode his black stallion (fitting, isn't it?) Blade and Rin was astride a dainty creamy filly called Moonshine. He'd scoffed at her choice. Moonshine was the kind of ultra-feminine thing he scorned with a passion. But the silly girl and horse seemed to have developed one of those instant connections he heard about in those novels young women read.

"Koga said his men found you. Where?" the question came out unbidden.

Rin looked at him shyly. "In the woods near their camp. I don't remember much of life before Koga and his pack, except Kagome and Sango. We were abandoned by our parents. I'm not sure why."

"How old were you?" he asked, curious.

She shrugged. "Eight? Nine?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

She smiled wanly. "I was crying, and Kagome was trying not to, and Sango was still out cold from the drugs they'd given us. Koga's men came and found us. They tried to grab us, but Kagome grabbed stones and sticks and bit them and whatnot. They went away and came back with some more people. By then Sango had woken up too, and we were hiding in the bushes. But they had trackers, and Kagome told Sango to run with me while she attacked. Sango couldn't, she flew at them too. I could only watch, I was terrified. They struck Kagome and Sango over the head…I thought they'd died, but she'd fainted. Next thing we knew, we were at a camp, Koga was looking us up and down and he gave instruction that we were not to be touched." She shrugged here, "I grew up being taught how to take care of others, how to wait and serve. Kagome too, but when she was 12, she began bullying some of the warriors to teach her how to fight. Sango was more interested in the crafts, and I stuck to cooking. Kagome always thought we were going to be Koga's servants. She even liked the idea a bit. Koga was always extra nice to her. He talked to her and listened, listened to her ideas and what she thought was right. She shared her woes with him, her joys. I guess that's why being given to you," Rin gave Sesshoumaru a deferentially nod, "and Inuyasha is such a shock. She feels betrayed by him. As for me…I dunno. I never gave much thought to my future, as long as Kagome and Sango were going to be with me. Sango couldn't care less. She's content wherever she goes."

Sesshoumaru tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I see…"

"Do you? Can you imagine the pain of knowing your parents left you in the wild? Can you imagine not getting the one thing you thought was sure in your life? Can you imagine how it is to grow up in a camp of taunting jeering females and leering, lecherous males?" Rin asked quietly.

He glanced at her, surprised. She shot him a grin. "Joking!" she cried, and trotted ahead. He caught up with ease and laughed. "You're talking to me like an equal. I didn't hear a single 'sire' or 'milord' in there," he teased.

She stopped her horse, and looked at him uncertainly. "I'm sorry, milord…"

"No," he said quickly, "I like it better when you can talk without interrupting yourself with a sire or a milord. Of course, in public, I'd rather you not call me Sesshy…"

Rin smiled. "Shall we stop here for lunch?" she asked, nodding towards the shade of a sycamore tree next to the trail.

"I didn't pack anything," Sesshoumaru said guiltily.

"I know. I did." She waved a sack in his face. He dismounted and sat in the lush grass. They ate, and rode some more, talking about Sesshoumaru's childhood, and Kagome's funny encounters with amorous men…they finally returned to the palace around sundown. He watched her go to the female servants' quarters to wash up in the pond behind. It struck him that the pond had no fencing, and that the men often snuck there. An image of a man watching Rin bathing…Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat and his markings glowed red with fury. His claws shot out. He withdrew them in surprise, and watched in a puddle as the red faded from his eyes and cheeks.

"It's because she's your responsibility," he told himself, mentally noting to put up a strong brick wall around the female compound, "it's because you care…no, you don't, its just responsibility. You don't care what happens to her. But she's your property, you have to take care of her…"

HAHA is Sesshykins in love or what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Slaves and Masters **

**Disclaimer: **WTF! I am not wasting any more storage space on stupid disclaimers! Go check the other chapters! And if those aren't clear enough…I'll keep up with the disclaimers.

NOTE: hewhodoesnotlogin pointed out that doggy claws (er, he didn't call 'em that but I did) aren't retractable. Well, ma bad and so sorry and profuse apologies and all that laddie love, but I have to admit, I'm no great hand at Inuyasha, or dogs. Never having owned either one, y'see, you have to forgive and enlighten me on my…zoological errors, so to speak.

**Chapter Four: **Oh No He Di'n't!

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over in his bed. His body was aching, and he couldn't remember why. He rolled over again, and found himself staring into Kagome's face. With a loud yelp, he scrambled up.

The slave girl too, leapt up from the tatami mats. "What the hell!" she hissed. She looked bruised. Inuyasha scowled at her.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?" he yelled.

"You don't remember?" she glared at him reproachfully. "You put me there! Now you spoiled a perfect dream!"

He had a sickening feeling in his stomach. His aches…her bruises…he felt like puking. There was no way. Kagome? The slave? It was preposterous. He was never _**that**_ amorous. She was lying.

She seemed to guess what he was thinking, and snorted in disgust. "So you don't remember. Nice. Well take a guess doggy boy, 'cause I ain't gonna spell it out for you." Kagome held her nose in the air and stalked out, into the servants' antechamber.

Inuyasha knelt down and held his head in his hands, trying to overcome the effects of sake and recall what happened last night. It came back, slowly, bit by stupid bit.

0000000000

Sesshoumaru was woken by Rin coming in. He gazed at her with sleep-blurred eyes. "Breakfast?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"Kagome is in Inuyasha's bed. I went to check, she didn't come in last night…and they were lying together," she whispered fearfully. He yawned. "So?"

Rin stared at him, a little surprised, a little confused, a lot hurt. Sesshoumaru sighed. "I didn't mean that. But you should've known slave means sex."

Rin started pacing the room. "But he didn't seem so bad! Surely he wouldn't take her against her will?"

Sesshoumaru sat up on his elbow. "How do you know he raped her? He's a good looking boy, my Inuyasha is. Maybe she wanted to be taken."

Rin stopped pacing around. She looked at him, and he saw a deeper fear, and he realized. She was afraid of Kagome being raped. But she feared the concept of Kagome falling in love and leaving her more.

Sighing, and wishing he knew what to say, Sesshoumaru waved at her to come over. She obliged, kneeling in her blue cotton robe.

"Whatever happens…"

Rin looked into his eyes, and whatever he was going to say, if anything, flew out of his head. She nodded, and went out of the room.

0000000000

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha weren't the only ones waking up to an unexpected surprise. Sango woke up to Kagome's curses. "Not the thing one hopes to hear when one wakes up," she observed, yawning. "Who put a bee in your undies?"

"That stupid Inuyasha," Kagome growled. "He did all that last night, and now he can't remember!"

"Must've had too much sake," Sango said reasonably. "Besides…what exactly did he do?"

Kagome stared dully into her eyes, and slowly the story came out.

_**0000000000**_

_**Kagome ran across the lush lawns, puffing a bit after catching up with the swift stride of the hanyou. **_

_**"What did my brother want?" he asked casually. Kagome shrugged. "This and that." **_

_**Inuyasha glared at her. "Fine. Don't tell me." He huffed and strode ahead. **_

"_**Idiot," she told him, catching up again. **_

"_**Who?" he asked, stopping abruptly, "me?"**_

"_**No, idiot, that tree over there."**_

_**Inuyasha growled. "No one calls me idiot except Sesshoumaru. Wench, I could have you executed for that."**_

"_**Ah, but you won't, because I've won you over with my charm and good looks, and we're just all but friends," Kagome quipped, flashing him a winning smile. **_

_**SMACK. **_

_**Kagome gaped at the back of the hanyou prince. He had struck her. Struck her. STRUCK. HER. No one, not even Koga, did that. It was the first time since being abandoned that any one had laid a hand on her cheek. HOW DARE HE! **_

_**She did one of the few things that she could do. She headed for the kitchen to get drunk with beer and, if it was available, sake. **_

_**After that, it was bleary. Kagome had never been able to hold her alcohol too well, and so much of it, combined with a fight with Inuyasha (in which she couldn't remember what happened except a LOT of pain) made her throw up. She remembered someone changing her dress, and a warm bed…then daybreak. Getting angry at Inuyasha. Knowing he'd done something to hurt her, and make her mad, and STRUCK HER…then, he'd had the nerve to forget! **_

_**000000000**_

Sango yawned. "Harsh." Kagome scowled. "Words come to mind, and I'm not sure harsh is one of them."

"Ask Inuyasha how the fight went," Sango suggested, curious to hear the outcome. "Oh sure," Kagome said, oozing sarcasm, "I'll just pop in and say, 'Inuyasha, love, I know we had a huge fight last night, but I got so wasted, I don't remember who won! Could you do me a favor and refresh my memory?'"

Sango shrugged. "Am I supposed to comfort you now? Gome, you know I never was good at that."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah. Speaking of comfort, where's Rin?"

"Here," Rin said, smiling. She'd heard the story. "I'll go ask Inuyasha-san what happened if you want," she offered.

"Yeah!" yelled Sango. They stared at her. She shrugged. "I like my gossip without gaping holes and from both sides, please."

"Do you want rice with that?" Rin asked, and they started laughing.

So, soon after, Rin took the job of washing Inuyasha that morning.

"Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously, slipping out of his morning robe and settling into the warm water of the bathing pool. Rin grabbed some soft brown soap and sandal wood paste and began lathering. "Kagome-chan was feeling poorly, milord, and it is a slave's work to wash her master, not a servant."

Inuyasha accepted the explanation with a nod, closed his eyes and began to relax under Rin's smooth touch.

"Milord?" she asked after a while.

"Mmmm?"

"Kagome seemed mighty upset. She refuses to talk to us, and is in a fouler mood than I have seen in a long while. Perhaps…perhaps you could tell me what happened? I might be able to make her feel better, then she could get back to serving you. It is hard on a slave to look after two masters, milord."

"What do you mean us?" he asked conversationally. She answered, "Sango and I, milord."

"But I could've sworn I heard her voice and Sango's earlier this morning."

Rin smiled gracefully. "Well, perhaps, sire. Perhaps I was mistaken, she did not talk in front of me."

"So you want to know what happened last night?" he murmured.

"Aye, sire."

"Listen, then."

**0000000000**

**She caught up with him. Inuyasha was full of curiosity. What did his brother want with his slave? **

**Words, words that irked him, after their bonding, binding conversation, he burned with the sensation that Kagome was his. As a slave, she was his, in body, soul and mind. Wasn't she? How dare Sesshoumaru try to monopolize her? He wasn't thinking clearly, he was angry at everyone, mostly himself for being angry, for being jealous of his brother for talking to his slave, something he already owned. **

**He struck her. Out of pure frustration, he slapped her cheek, and could practically feel her pain and shock. Inuyasha wanted to apologize, he wanted to say that it was his fault, but his legs and tongue would not obey. They took him further away from her…**

**Then came the beer. He'd wandered into the kitchen a little while later, and there she was, drunk to high hell, and still going strong. He joined her, first out of amusement, and then growing camaraderie. **

**Kagome wasn't feeling so kindly apparently. Upon helping each other to his chambers, she struck him a blow that sent him reeling. Immediately, he went into attack mode, claws shooting out. (A/N: ah go boil your heads. I'm all for zoology, but I say I like his claws shooting out, so retractable they shall be. If you've got no problem with them existing in feudal England-esque lands, what's the hullabaloo with this?) **

**Inuyasha remembered who she was though, suddenly, and forced himself to calm down. The bitch had no such intentions.  
"How dare you!" she hollered, striking him again, clawing. He ducked, protecting his face. She'd had a LOT of drink. But pretty soon, he realized that defending himself wasn't going to work. The wench had a lot of strength in those limber limbs, and knew what to attack, and how to attack. He had to wrestle her to the ground, and both of them bruised pretty badly. She was worse off, and he felt too guilty to send her to the servants' quarters. Alcohol causing him to forget what it would look like in the morning when they woke up in each other's embrace, he pulled her into a tight, restricting hug and fell asleep to her mutters of idiot men. **

**0000000000000**

"So there you have it," he said. Rin nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think she remembers much," she murmured, "She's just angry that you struck her, most likely. I'll talk to her, milord. She'll be back in your service afore noon, I promise."

"Good. I miss her. Feisty little wench," he said, fondly. Rin took leave, a little smirk of knowingness gracing the corner of her lips.

"So you see, Kagome," Rin finished, "There's nothing to be angry about. It was a mistake, and he was just too proud to apologize. He's rather sorry about the whole thing, so just get over yourself and go back."

The girl scowled. "Like I have a choice." Sango stretched. "Yeah. We're slaves, after all. No matter how friendly they get, we're still completely at their mercy. Its just lucky Kags got a master who finds her temper attractive. If you two had switched brothers, you'd have been in a sweet spot."

They nodded in agreement, and left to tend to their different masters.

Siiiigh it's about time…for the plot to become a touch deeper, complications to arise now that the initial attractions have formed…hmmm. Hmmm. I need ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Slaves and Masters **

**Disclaimer: **La dee da and I still don't own nuttin.

**Chapter Five**: Proposals

Sango woke Miroku by lighting frankincense in his room. The monk woke quickly, leaping to his feet and grabbing his robes.

"Morning, milord," she said, surprised.

"We're late!" he yelled, rushing to the washhouse. She followed him curiously, and asked, "Late for what?"

"The meeting with the emperor. We were supposed to decide…er. Something."

"What?" Sango asked. He smiled and just muttered, "Never you mind!"

Sango entered the emperor's rooms, and gasped softly. Inlaid with pearls and shells, it was breathtaking. Her Majesty's rooms were visible through a pale pink curtain, all purples and lavenders, her favorite colors.

"Slave," Inutaisho rumbled from his seat in the middle of the room, "Slave of Miroku, what is your name?"

Sango bowed low to the floor, not daring to meet the amber eyes of the Lord of all Lands. "Sango, Your Highness. How may I be of service?"

"Fetch us _matcha_, Sango, slave of Miroku. Take your time."

Sango did not take her time. She practically sprinted to the kitchens and would've sprinted back if she thought she could get away with it without the tea mix spilling.

Stopping outside to prepare herself, she suddenly heard murmurs. Eavesdropping was a punishable offense, especially when it was the emperor you were listening to, but Sango could never resist gossip. Besides, they weren't going to discuss whatever they had to say in front of her.

"…fine girls," Miroku was saying. Sango chuckled softly. Any girl was fine for the lecherous monk, and Inutaisho seemed to be of the same opinion. "Any girl is fine for you, Miroku," he boomed. Sango heard Izayoi's voice too.

"I still think my boys are too young…"

"Dear lady, you would think they were too young even when they're my age."

"They would be!"

"Izayoi," Inutaisho said softly, "Your sons will not leave you. The girls can come live with us. No one is going to separate Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha from their mother. Not even these sisters. Sesshy and Yasha will still love you more."

"They are fine girls, though," sighed Miroku.

"Miroku!"

"Right, sorry, milord."

"So it's decided, then? The daughters of Lord Attleboro, Katami and Kikyo, for our sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

Sango gaped at the gold curtains separating her from the discussion. Plans for an engagement, it had to be! Two noble ladies for the Princes!

"The boys aren't going to like this," Izayoi said suddenly, not bothering to hide the glee from her voice.

"Izayoi!"

"Her Majesty is right, milord," Miroku said. "The Princes are hardly likely to yelp with joy and leap to the altar, rings at the ready."

"In that case…let's invite the girls here first. The boys can get to know them, and they won't oppose too much when its time for them to wed." spoke Inutaisho. Izayoi sighed, and consented. Sango took that as her cue to enter.

"You did take your time, child," observed the emperor.

"I simply did as milord bade me, sire," Sango smiled, bowing herself out.

Miroku emerged not soon after, and gave her a Look. "Tell me, truthfully," he said, "You were back earlier, weren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" she replied indignantly, "that I was eavesdropping on a conversation that most likely was of no interest to me at all? I'm not daft, I know the price for a piece of gossip from His Highness's mouth."

The monk glanced askance at her, unconvinced. "Well, even if you did hear anything, it would not be wise at all to repeat it to anyone who would spread it."

0000000000000

"And their names are Katami and Kikyo!" Sango finished, gasping for breath. Rin and Kagome stared at her, nonplussed. "I swear to God, slap me with my own shoe if I understood a word you said," Kagome muttered.

"Argh!"

Rin giggled. "OK, fine, they're getting engaged. Should we care?"

Sango shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe? If they get married, you two would have more work. Two fabulously wealthy, spoilt brats to look after, and eventually their brats too."

Kagome shuddered. "Ugh. Don't say that! Little mini Inuyashas running around? I don't think so!"

"Or Inuyashashis…" Rin said thoughtfully. The girls giggled and went back to work.

000000000

A week later, announcements were made that Lord Attleboro's twin girls were to make their debut into court the day before the Hunt. The Princes were taken aside and told to be especially nice and attentive to the young ladies, as they were sure to be shy. Inuyasha grumbled and consented. Sesshoumaru thought a bit more and decided his face wouldn't crack if he gave a friendly grimace once in a while.

One evening, the brothers decided to dine together, along with Miroku. Rin cooked, Sango set the dining area, and Kagome washed the dishes. They all served their respective master.

Inuyasha was the last to arrive, settling himself down on a tatami mat and breaking the companionable silence between his brother and the monk with a wide grin and a laugh.

"So!" he chortled, "Brother, have you heard the rumors?"

Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to creep across his face. "I have."

Miroku watched them curiously. "What rumors? I didn't know you were interested in gossip."

"We aren't," Inuyasha admitted, "But this does beat all! It's about the Attleboro twins and the Royal Family!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and drank his beer. "The nonsense people come up with, its astounding."

Miroku cast a rather accusing glance at Sango, who stared back grimly. She had told no one except her friends, and who would they tell? "What rumors are these?" he asked cautiously, "I have heard nothing."

"It seems," Sesshoumaru said, "that our father has grown tired of Mother. He seeks to replace her with one of the twins. That is why Lord Attleboro is suddenly flavor of the week with the court."

Miroku nearly sighed with relief. "What nonsense!"

"Indeed!"

"Shall I serve the miso soup?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

He waved her away airily. "I don't care for miso. Get me rice with _nattou_. Sesshoumaru worships miso soup though, so…Rin, is it? Yeah, serve him."

As the girl spooned the dish into his bowl, the older Prince glared at his younger brother. "I do not _worship _anything."

"Yes, not even the Buddha, you secretive heretic. What would head monk Zhou do if he found out, I dread to think," Miroku chuckled appreciatively, attacking his spinach and cabbage in almond paste.

As the girls retired to the kitchen for a few minutes, Sesshoumaru appraised Inuyasha. "Your slave treats you with a quite casual attitude. And you treat her with something bordering on familiarity. How familiar are you, exactly?"

Inuyasha bristled slightly at the implications. "Not so familiar as to take long, evening rides together, Sesh. What, did you think I didn't know? The whole court knows. The whole bloody kingdom knows. I wonder what _you_ do on these rides of yours!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. A warning sign. "Are you questioning my integrity?"

"I'm questioning your good sense. What if father found out? He'd think we were getting too much free time on our hands, and too much energy. He'll start hinting about occupying those energies with a pastime, and you and I both know he doesn't mean a new sport. He means a wife. A chain tying us forever to honor and pressure and rules. We'd have to start a _family_, Sesh. We'd have to be _fathers._ We'd have to be _husbands_, for the love of heaven!"

Miroku felt a twinge of guilt for collaborating with the King to get his close friends this seemingly horrible fate. For the umpteenth time, his inner self cried out to his conscience: how would _he_ feel to be bound to one woman forever more?

Sesshoumaru drank deeply from his cup, and called out for more. Rin came, filled it, and retreated mutely. He watched her all the way.

"I haven't touched her, and we rode only once. An impulse. You know I hate the idea of marriage more than you."

Inuyasha nodded. "We'll both be more careful then. More callous towards them."

"What about me?" Miroku asked, "I don't have to ignore Sango do I? We actually get along pretty well."

"No Miroku, you don't have to ignore Sango."

And they all took a last sip of sake, and adjourned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Slaves and Masters **

**Disclaimer: **Siiiigh, Sesshoumaru-sama. If only, if only you were mine. –gazes into space wistfully- ah well, you don't got it, you don't got it.

**Chapter Six**: Being Callous

Inuyasha stretched widely and yawned. "Kagome, bedding!" he called. The girl nodded and fetched some fresh sheets to spread them on the tatami mats.

"What were you discussing with your brother and Miroku-sama?" she asked casually. He opened his mouth to reply, then thought back to the conversation…

"That's none of your business, bitch!" he snapped at her. She looked up, surprised. "What'd I say?"

"You are a slave, you understand?" he snarled, pushing her roughly aside and flopping onto his bed. "A slave, a possession, a toy, nothing more. You better know your place…or die."

"What the fuck?" Kagome hollered at him, leaping to her feet. Inuyasha whipped around and struck her back handed, his palm twisting at the last second so that his claws grazed her face. She gaped at him in shock as little beads of blood gathered on her cheek.

"Next time, it'll be your neck, and it'll be a much deeper cut." Inuyasha growled savagely. "Until you learn the proper way to speak to your master, you'll have no food."

"But-"

"Shut up!" he roared, pushing her roughly into a corner. The force of his strength made her instinctively go into defense position, and she crouched for several seconds before pouncing onto his back, biting into his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed as he threw her off. He tightened his hand around her neck and pushed her against a wall.

"I'm not someone who's going to take a slave yelling at them. I'm a Prince, do you understand that, you stupid worthless piece of shit? A fucking _**Prince**_. For what you just did to me, I could have you chopped up into little pieces of meat and thrown to the god damn pigs for breakfast! Now you stay in that corner_**quietly**_ and you stay there until I tell you otherwise. If either of your bitches comes into this room, or if you go into theirs, I will skin you all alive and throw you in the kitchen fire. _**Do you understand**_?"

Her windpipe being constricted and tears of frustration pouring from her eyes, every muscle in her body gasping for oxygen, every drop of blood boiling with anger, she managed a nod.

He threw her in the corner again, and this time she stayed, nursing her bruises and aches.

00000000000

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Could you wake up?" Sesshoumaru rose to Rin shaking him gently by the shoulder.

"What is it?" he murmured, turning away, "Whatever it is, come back later. Half an hour."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome is in Inuyasha-san's room…and her cheek is bleeding! I think they had a fight-"

"Woman," Sesshoumaru said coldly, not turning, "You are a slave. Yet you dare touch my body without permission, you dare tell me about some wench's troubles as though I care, as though I am your _friend._ You are mistaken. I am your master. You will do as I tell you and I tell you now, leave me in peace. Or I will slice you into pieces."

Rin gazed at his back, tears pooling in her eyes. No one had ever spoken to her like this. Unable to understand why the youkai should suddenly turn so hostile, she bowed herself out of the room, saying, "I apologize, milord. I shall not disturb you again."

Sesshoumaru waited until he heard the door click shut, and the door after that, before he let out a deep sigh.

000000000000000

"Rin?" Sango said, looking bewildered, "Why are you crying? Where's Kagome?"

"Sh-she's in I-Inuyasha-san's r-room," Rin managed, "Sh-she's hurt, and I asked S-Sesshoumaru-sama what to do and he-he was…" here she burst into fresh tears, and Sango was left to piece the rest together. She couldn't stay to comfort her friend though-her master was calling, and since it seemed the two royal brothers were in a lousy mood, it stood to reason that their best friend might be too.

"Milord?" she asked cautiously as she entered. Sango was not as attached to Miroku as Rin was to Sesshoumaru and Kagome to Inuyasha, but she was still determined to not let the monk hurt her.

"Ah, good, you're here. Now, there has been a death in the palace. Lord Merrywell's personal assistant has passed away, and the palace is being cleansed. We are to perform the memorial service, so I will need you with me the whole day to make sure nothing goes wrong, and to see that I won't go mad with boredom." He smiled wanly, then frowned looking at her face.

"What is the matter?"

"Rin is crying. Apparently, Sesshoumaru-san said some harsh words. Kagome is bound in Inuyasha-san's room. I thought…"

"I would be in an equally foul mood?" Miroku sighed, almost regretfully. "Ah, no. The brothers…they are going through a trying time. Tell Rin, and Kagome if you can to not be on their bad side. It is dangerous."

She bowed, informed Rin of the news and did her best to console her before setting out with her master.

That evening, the memorial service concluded without event. Miroku smiled at Sango as she walked with him back to their apartment.

"Have you heard the story of my _kazaana_?" he asked. Sango shook her head, and he launched into the story with gusto.

"Fifty years ago, my grandfather fought with a demon…Naraku…"

"Sesshoumaru-san's chamberlain?"

"No, no, another demon by the same name…"

Sango bowed him into the apartments and said, "My, Miroku-sama that is an interesting story. You say your air-rip can suck in anything?"

"Anything except that damn Naraku's poison insects. So if I die, my child will have this curse, this destiny."

"You have a child?" Sango asked.

"No, and that is why I have a very important question for you. Will you…Sango, my love, will you bear my child?"

"…Um…no."

He shrugged. "Worth a try."

000000000000000000

Inuyasha strolled into his room and called his servant for tea. The man came in with the tray and bowed deep. Inuyasha saw him peek a glance at Kagome, who was sitting crouched in the corner, her brilliant eyes glazed over with boredom.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, milord," the man said quickly, "I have a message, though, from His Highness the King. He says to remind you that tonight is the debut of the Attleboro sisters, and that your presence is required at the banquet tonight."

Inuyasha nodded off-handedly. The man left. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. They had fought last night, and it was now late evening. She'd had nothing to eat or drink for almost twenty-four hours, and still had not spoken one word of apology.

Inuyasha was worried for her, despite his better judgment. She was only human, after all. How long could that skinny body go without nourishment?

"Say the words, and I'll let you have food," he said, flicking a few bread crumbs at her. Something stirred in her eyes, as though a slumbering monster awakening from the depths of a brown sea, and Inuyasha recognized with a leap of excitement Kagome's feisty spirit. It blazed with anger, met his eyes for a fraction of a second and settled into a stupor again.

"Oi, wench!" he yelled at her. She didn't respond. He shrugged, and turned away, feigning unconcern.

00000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru hated this. Rin was not speaking to him properly (on his orders, he reminded himself frequently) and had reverted to Sesshoumaru milord and Sesshoumaru sire. _Stupidity_, he thought, _what nonsense, not being able to talk to my own slave! A prince? Hah! I might as well be a prisoner._

He too, forced himself to be colder than ever, which only made her withdraw further.

It was a vicious circle.

But surprisingly, Sesshoumaru found that he was indeed _forcing _himself to be cold. Somehow, the callousness he had shown with most other people did not come naturally when with Rin. It was frightening, and only convinced the Prince that he must double his efforts to distance the young woman.

He watched Rin come in and arrange his bedding. "Not now," he said, "Tonight I will sleep late. I have a debut to attend."

She nodded, bowed, and commenced rearranging his bedding.

00000000000000000000

Kikyo gazed into the mirror. She looked beautiful beyond reason, in her black kimono depicting a golden dragon breathing fire, with her delicate hair ornaments and amber necklace. But she was unhappy. She was being forced into this marriage, along with her sister, Katami. How was there a possibility that she could be happy? Her parents daily reminded her of her luck, to be able to wed a Prince, but she did not want a Prince. She wanted someone she could love.

Oh, and of course, there was the small matter that her fiancé and brother-in-law-to-be had no idea that the sisters were their would-be's.

Katami sighed, and grasped her sister's shoulders. "Almost time, nee-chan," she whispered.

"I know."

"Well, at least the Princes aren't ugly," Katami said, "Wouldn't that have been a more trying relationship, to try to love someone ugly and ungainly?"

"To try to love someone that will not love you back is a curse, regardless of the person's features," Kikyo said dismissively, "And when have you seen these Princes?"

"I have not, I'm merely reporting back what the ladies-in-waiting gossip about," Katami said, her black eyes twinkling merrily. "Cheer up, please, nee-chan. At least we're together. And we will always have each other."

Kikyo smiled at her sister. "We will, of course. We will."

0000000000000

Sesshoumaru looked up as the two girls entered. They were both very beautiful, and the one on the left seemed…familiar somehow. More than her face, it was her scent…

Inuyasha's head shot up. Kagome? Here? It couldn't be. He searched for the source and realized it was coming from one of the two new debutants. The sisters approached the royals, two young gentlemen escorting them and their father escorting their mother close behind.

One curtsied, the one with the Kagome-scent (but slightly different, Inuyasha noticed, more mellow like the smell of cherry blossoms) and the other followed suit.

"King Inutaisho, Queen Izayoi, Crown Prince Sesshoumaru, Prince Inuyasha, I present to you my two daughters, Lady Kikyo and Lady Katami," Lord Attleboro introduced graciously.

0000000000000 end chapter 00000000000000000

YAY! Kikyo's here! Katami is an invention of my own, from that early Inuyasha chapter title Katami- Memento. I hope you like her, she's my own little baby doll!

Go on, review, tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Slaves and Masters **

**Disclaimer**: -checks documents thoroughly- yup, still don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Seven**: New Acquaintances

When it came to seating, the king and queen were at the most ornate and smallest table (which was circular like all the others, to promote an illusion of equality). Kikyo was seated next to Prince Inuyasha, Katami next to Sesshoumaru at the princes' tables, on either side of their parents' table. Sesshoumaru, as Crown Prince, was on the right side. All the circular tables were arranged to be part of a larger circle acting as a circumference to the dance floor, at the middle of which, on another raised circle, played the band.

Inuyasha, thank god, had Miroku at his table tonight, along with his chamberlain and a few of his friends from court. To ensure that the Lady Kikyo did not feel awkward, three other females were also present.

Kikyo minded her manners well, but nonetheless, could not bring herself to participate in the conversation much until even Inuyasha could no longer ignore her taciturn behavior.

"So," he began casually, "Lady Kikyo, what are your favorite pastimes?"

"I like horseback riding, and enjoy embroidery," Kikyo replied with a small smile. It was the standard reply expected.

Miroku laughed pleasantly. "Milady, do not speak such untruths. Every one here knows that no one in the entire kingdom actually enjoys embroidery as a pastime!"  
"What of those who chose it as a profession?" asked Lady Sayuri, batting her eyes innocuously at the monk.

"No one chooses embroidery as a profession," the young Viscount Taro waved away; "It's tailoring or sewing they choose. Embroidery is something they must do in order to make their creations prettier, and something invented for women to busy themselves with."

"I believe embroidery was invented so that when a woman has an unappealing suitor calling, she need not look at his face without being impolite," laughed Lady Sachiko.

"It is a technique that I have used many times," Lady Rira said solemnly.

"And a technique that has been used against me many times!" her young husband Shin chuckled.

Kikyo joined in the peals of amusement, to her own surprise. Inuyasha sought to draw her in further, and directed his next comment towards her. "So tell us now, and tell us truly, milady…what do you enjoy?"

Kikyo smiled wanly. "Would you believe me if I said wrestling?"

"No!" gasped Lady Sachiko.

"No, we wouldn't," Lady Rira giggled, "You surely jest."

"I do," Kikyo admitted, "But I admit, it has been a fancy since childhood. Anyway, I actually do love to ride. Back home, we've a wonderful piece of forest land, at the center of which there is a grove of the most fragrant, plump, delicious tangerines in all the land."

Miroku sighed wistfully. "It has been ages since I've had such a tangerine."

"Perhaps we should go there for a picnic?" Lord Shoito, a quiet young man, suggested smoothly.

"Oh, yes, it'd be divine!" Lady Sayuri exclaimed, "Just our table group, how fun!"

"The youngsters off on a trip by ourselves? Our parents would be wont to let us go, fearing we'd rip up half the country on our way there and the flame the rest of it on the way back!" Toro chortled.

"We could manage though, surely…"

So the conversation turned towards plans to go to Lady Kikyo's ancestral home after the New Year celebrations at court, and tasting the tangerines from heaven.

000000000000000

Katami was not having nearly as much fun at Sesshoumaru's table. Here, the crowd was several years older than her, and with the Crown Prince's serious demeanor, the conversation veered irrevocably towards what Katami considered the dull, dark side of life: literature and politics.

At first, the two ladies present, the sisters Yuri and Eri had tried to draw her in, but the younger girl understood none of the jokes that were cracked, though jokes seemed aplenty. The sisters gave up, and the men tried to flirt a little, but Katami was oblivious to their attempts and answered with shameless honesty and innocence.

Finally, it came to be that Sesshoumaru was the only one amongst the company who had not attempted to indulge their younger guest. He turned to her and worked at a smile. Katami's eyes widened at the grimace that cracked his face.

"Is Sesshoumaru-san feeling well?" she ventured cautiously. The rest of the table turned to the Crown Prince, who instantaneously reverted to his impassive features. "I'm quite alright," he assured them.

Presently, Katami decided that she had had enough. Her bubbly, talkative nature could be suppressed no longer despite her mother's warnings. She spoke up in the midst of a lull.

"Are there any good theatres in the capital?" she asked, "I'm a fan of the plays."

Seven surprised faces turned to her. Sesshoumaru said, "How does a young lady of the court grow to be a fan of the crude arts?"

Katami smiled sweetly. "Well, your Majesty must remember that I, till this day, was not a lady of the court but merely a girl with a family wealthier than some. My father took me often to see the plays, and I beg your pardon, but they are anything but crude."

"They are disgusting debaucheries of fine literature," the Lady Eri remarked, "I'm surprised your father let you go!"  
"They are clever things, milady," spoke the one man who had kept quiet all evening. Koga, the demon-lord of the far away grasslands, had (much like Katami) been assigned Sesshoumaru's table rather than invited. He spoke now, saying, "They educate the masses, the unfortunates unable to read, on the beauty of books, familiarize them with the stories we know and revere. Oh, and of course…they are excellent venues to start propaganda, eh milord?" he asked, a quiet snub towards Sesshoumaru. The demon appraised him coldly. "It would appear so, but a united kingdom is safer for all than a divided one, is it not?"

"No one denies the wisdom of the royal family," Koga allowed, inclining his head graciously.

Katami, with her childish wit and intelligence, quickly turned the conversation to her area of interest, but the sisters Yuri and Eri just as quickly wrestled it back to their forte. The men seemed open to discussing all topics, so Katami sought middle ground.

"I hear tomorrow is the Hunt," she said, "I think it'll be great fun. I'm a decent shot with a bow and arrow, but I wonder if I'll be a match for anyone at court."

Lady Eri looked scandalized. "You intend to take part?"

"Of course," Katami said, looking surprised. "Its open to women as well, is it not?"

"Is your sister to participate as well?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, she doesn't have the stomach for killing, I'm afraid," Katami laughed. "When I was younger, I took to running in the forest with the boys, hunting rabbits and deer. So she always used to call me a barbarian when I came back, though I don't think she meant it very often."

Yuri and Eri managed to look even more scandalized, if that were possible. Sesshoumaru glanced at the man at the table, who looked at him as if to say, _well, at least it won't be the same story as every year tomorrow_. Koga, however, was watching the debutant with interest that was entirely a little too intense. Sesshoumaru coughed loudly.

Koga snapped out of his reverie, and wished Katami good luck for tomorrow.

The feast ended, and everyone retired to bed.

00000000000000000000000end chapter00000000000000000000000000000

Quick question…who thinks it's a good idea for Inuyasha and/or Sesshoumaru to end up giving up their princedom to be with Kagome and/or Rin? And what on earth are we to do with Miroku and Sango?

I don't want the boys to stop being princes, we all know what a kickass king Sesshy would make. Review and tell, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Of Slaves and Masters

**Of Slaves and Masters **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue. And to make things perfectly clear: I don't even own the first sentence of this disclaimer. I also do not own the Fairly Oddparents' paraphrased and almost plagiarized line "The Hunt! We Brits love the hunt!" Ah, Cosmo. Bliss does he bring to a troubled mind.

**Chapter Eight: THE HUNT! I LOVE THE HUNT! **

**P.S.- thanks y'all reviewers! I didn't really get to individual replies this time around, but I got your opinions, and that's what counts. **

The morning of the much-awaited three day hunt dawned. One would have liked it fair and bright, but to be completely honest, that would be a lie akin to that silly European fellow saying that the Earth revolves around the Sun. Ridiculous and obviously untrue, because today, of all days, looked as though the devil himself had lain across the sky and was showing off his black belly.

Kagome woke up to the merry shaking of the heavens. Scared out of her wits that it was time for daybreak, yet there was no light outside, she promptly forgot her orders and scrambled to Inuyasha's bed, in what the Brits would call a tizzy and what the Yankees would call…um. Hmm. Hmmmm. Hmmmmm. (A/N: someone help me out here! :dies with shame:)

Inuyasha woke up as something-no, someone shook him awake. He looked into the giant (and when I say giant, I mean huge) glistening eyes of Kagome. "What's going on!" she cried, still half-asleep and still fully witless. He yawned, sat up, stretched, yawned again, stood up, stretched some more, yawned yet again (boy, someone had a late night last night), sneezed, walked over to the window, and, (you've guessed it) yawning, stuck his head out into the rain.

Then he turned to Kagome. "It's just a storm. What, you've never seen one?"

"Not one so bad!" she retorted, fully awake, half-witful, and completely embarrassed at what just happened.

"Riiiiight. Well, if we're done with the wake up call, go draw me a bath. It's so humid, my skin is sticking to my skin," he complained, tearing off his robes.

Kagome shrugged and obliged. (A/N: what? Yeah, I know its not possible to not react when Inuyasha strips, but lets face it, if she bathed him, she's probably seen it all before. I just didn't bother telling you.)

0000000000000000000

Rin had woken an hour before dawn, when the thunder had started. She and Sango had padded quietly into Sesshoumaru's room (it had the largest windows) and were gazing in awe at the spectacle above and around them.

"Sango," Rin asked quietly, "What makes storms happen?"

"Well, the devil, when he gets a cold, likes fresh air," Sango began with a know-it-all air. "So he lies across all those clouds, making them black with his evil. The thunder's that sound he makes when he's sneezing, and the lightning is him accidentally sending out pangs of evil into this world when he sneezes."

They were catching rain into their cupped hands, and Rin said, "So if he's sneezing, all this rain is…"

Both girls quickly withdrew their hands and wiped them on their robes. "Urgh, devil boogers," Sango groaned.

Sesshoumaru stifled a chuckle as he watched them, pretending to be asleep.

"Sango? If he shoots out evil after sneezing, how come we see the light first?" Rin voiced.

"That's 'cause evil travels faster than sound, silly. Now come on, we gotta make breakfast." Sango walked away, and Rin followed, wide eyed. "Sound travels?"

Later, when she came back in with a bowl of hot milk and some steaming rice cakes, Sesshoumaru explained to her the real cause of storms: potential energy built up, opposite charges gathering on opposite sides of clouds, leading to the discharge of energy as lightning, some energy dissipating as sound…

"Not the devil," Sesshoumaru concluded. Rin gaped.

"I liked Sango's story much better, milord."

A smile genuinely cracked Sesshoumaru's lips, and lasted him till the time they all assembled downstairs at the stables for the hunt. On his way there, he stopped most everyone he passed in their tracks. The crown prince! Smiling! Not even his half-grimace either; he had been sporting a handsome, indulgent smile! No one would ever guess the reason, but more than 2/3 of the castle turned up in his path to see it, and the rest would hear glorified versions of the rarest of the rare: Sesshoumaru's smile.

000000000000000

"Sango! Hurry, quickly, hurry! Its almost time for the hunt!" Miroku said, as his slave packed up his rucksack and handed him his staff.

"Milord," she said, "Can't I come with you?"

"No, Sango, I'm terribly sorry, but only the royal family are allowed servants on the hunt," he smiled ruefully.

"Can't you stay behind then? What am I going to do for three days without you?" Sango grumbled. Miroku gazed at her, and suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Sango," he said softly, brushing some hair away from her face with his available hand, "Are you going to miss me?"

"Of course," she said, surprised. "It'll be so bloody boring, without a master to serve. Besides, I'll have to sleep in the common servants' quarters since the princes will be gone too, and no Kagome and Rin! Gosh, I might as well chuck myself into the well now."

Miroku sighed. "I'd been hoping for a different answer."

000000000000000000000

Kagome scrubbed Inuyasha hard, just the way he liked it, washing away tension with muck and dirt and filth.

"No baths from you for the next three days. What am I going to do?" he groaned, indicating that she spend more time on his upper back. She relaxed her fingers into a net, and gave him a vigorous shoulder rub. Kagome remembered what Rin had told her, about the Princes going through a tough time, and also remembered her conversation with Inuyasha (which seemed like an eternity ago) at the archery fields, and realized that the hunt was probably not the hanyou's favorite time of the year. So she vowed to be much nicer to him (for now).

Finally, when there was no more dirt to wash away, she got his bathrobes and he stepped out of the pool, dripping.

"Now," he said, "Pack your things and meet me at the stables in an hour's time."

00000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru watched Rin bustle around, making sure she had not missed out anything that her master would require during the three day sojourn in the forest. Finally, they were ready. Finally, she hugged Sango goodbye, and accompanied him to the stables.

She unfurled a large silk umbrella, the handle carved from exquisite African ivory, and he slipped on a pair of okobo. (A/N: ok, that was totally pulled from Memoirs of a Geisha which I do not own and I'm not sure if men wear those but you'll have to deal with it because normal zori would just get soaked through in the mud.) Then, they made their way, gingerly, towards the stables, where most everyone else had already gathered. Consequently, it was stinking much worse than normal.

"Hello," Miroku greeted Sesshoumaru. The youkai nodded in response, then tensed slightly as the houshi turned to his slave. "How was Sango doing?"

Rin seemed taken aback. "Fine, sire. A little upset that she couldn't come, but knowing her, I'd say it'd wear off before the day is out."

Miroku nodded, as though he'd anticipated the answer, and sighed, as though it was exactly what he feared. Rin couldn't tell what was bothering her, but Kagome would have recognized it instantly: that sigh was the sigh of a man who knows his beloved wouldn't miss his absence.

Sesshoumaru said smoothly, "So, Miroku, did you hear of the news?"

The houshi looked at his friend distractedly. "Heh?"

"The younger Attleboro girl, the one that was at my table, she intends to take part in the hunt. How do you think she'll fare?"

"She's got no chance. You will take the prize boar home, as you did last year, and the year before. As you have done every year since reaching manhood."

"Of course I will. But there are many lesser honors to bestow. The taming of the wild horse, for example."

"It will go to your father, as it has since the year he reached manhood," Miroku replied, bored.

"The prize deer?"

"Inuyasha's, as usual."

"Ah, but that is exactly what I doubt," Sesshoumaru said. Miroku looked at him in surprise. "You think this…Katami is better than Inuyasha?"

"Miroku, you and I both know Inuyasha is no good at all at hunting. He goes to the sennin, who gives him a spectacular deer every year. Just because we pretend we don't know for him doesn't mean we actually don't know."

Rin had lost interest in the conversation long ago, and now she watched as two very elegant, yet simply dressed women came into the stables' stink. One could have been Kagome, but there was something missing in her eyes, a certain fire Kagome had. She looked a little older too, somehow more withdrawn, contained. Her sister bore only a little resemblance to her. Whereas the could-have-been-Kagome-woman had a very feminine, conventional beauty around her, an aura of one who clearly does not think that the stables were a place that should ever know the presence of a woman as refined as she, the sister had a rough, coarser kind of beauty, a kind beauty. It fit right in with the men, and the stables, and Rin thought that she could fit in any scenario. It was a beauty that complemented others; it was a beauty that would illuminate everyone it shone upon, like a lamp. The could-have-been-Kagome-woman, however, was beautiful in a way that made others look ugly, as though she absorbed their good qualities for herself.

Sesshoumaru looked up, and saw them.

"There they are, Miroku. Lady Katami and her sister Lady Kikyo. And look who's behind them: my dear little brother!"

0000000000000000000000end chapter000000000000000000000

Ok. Go on, throw shoes and socks and whatnot at me, I deserve it for leaving Sango behind. But I have a plan for her! Sort of. The kinks still need to be worked out, the specifications too. By the way, this chapter, at the time it was written (I don't know when I'll post this, my computer is blocking the Internet because I have exams) was preceded by two chapters that were written at top speed, and apparently written well! I believe this credit goes to my reviewers, who have shown that they can be quite motivating, and my muse, Onomatopoeia, who has been so busy inspiring me, he's not gotten word at the end of chapters. So here he is, give him a big hand!

Poiea: Thank you, thank you!

Ok, so that was four words. Plenty more than I had intended. Bye, bye, now, and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

This story has been discontinued

This story has been discontinued. I apologize to any reviewers who still held out for it…

But let me just tell you what I was going to do! 

In the next chapter, Sango was going to meet Kohaku, her long-lost brother and eventually rediscover her clan. During the hunt, there was going to be some InuKag fluff, and a totally cute fight, with Rin and Katami arguing over what sort of person Sesshoumaru is, and Miroku telling Sesshoumaru that the two girls, Katami and Kikyou are actually marriage proposals for the princes.

Sesshoumaru thinks about it, and decides to give Katami a chance. He eventually falls for both her and Rin.

The hunt ends, with Katami bagging a deer but finding out about Inuyasha's…problem, and conceding to him.

They get back to the castle, where Miroku is a bit distressed to find that Sango has no time for him. He confesses his feelings, and she falls in love. (I can never complicate their relationship).

Inuyasha is initially attracted to Kikyou, mainly because he is uber pissed at Kagome, but gets over himself and chooses Kagome. The King breaks the news to his sons: they are engaged. Sesshoumaru shrugs and takes it, but Inuyasha throws a class A hissy fit and threatens to abdicate his crown if he has to marry Kikyou. His father weakens and gives in. Kagome and Inuyasha confess to each other.

Huzzah happy endings! So Sesshoumaru gets Rin and Katami, Inuyasha keeps his Kagome as a glorified servant/lover person, and Miroku…well, remains Miroku, except with Sango.

Kikyou…well, you decide what happens to her.

And while you're at it, lemme know what the hell Koga wanted from the royals.

Yes, I know, this was disappointing. I'm not so crazy about myself right now either…but what can I do? The chapters that I'd written on my laptop are lost forever, and try as I might, I can't recapture their essence. Haven't you ever had a story die on you?

Besides, having given up on the manga (nothing has happened for the last hundred or so episodes!!) I think its only natural I've lost my interest in my Inuyasha stories.

Work in Progress may have hope left yet…but don't count on it.


End file.
